


Sleep Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [102]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Sleep Soulmate!AU

Since you were born, you always had sleeping problems. Every pair of soulmates were given a gift, some had synced up breathing, or could hear each other’s thoughts. Your gift, was the gift of synchronized sleep, a common gift that wasn’t a big deal for most. For you though, your soulmate lived in god knows where, and had the most fucked up sleeping schedule on earth. And because you were born after them, you were forced to sleep whenever they slept. Didn’t matter if you were in the middle of class or work, if they fell asleep, you fell asleep too. It was a pain when you were younger, it was like your soulmate never slept. Then as you got older, you grew accustomed to a weird sleep schedule. 

Around the time you were eighteen, your sleeping pattern changed a lot. Suddenly you were going to bed earlier, but why would your soulmate be asleep earlier now? Did they move? Either way, you learned to adjust. That was, until your soulmate started changing their sleep schedule every other week. One day they’d be asleep at two in the morning, and the next day they were asleep at five in the afternoon. You worked from home and did school at home, so this wasn’t a problem most of the time. But even so, you’d like to know why your soulmate was switching their sleeping pattern so much.

Your family decided to take a trip to Los Angeles, and you happily agreed. While there, you all went to a hotel, and you fell asleep around one in the morning. You woke up bright and early at seven, even though all you wanted to do was take a nap. You figured you had nothing else to do, so you went to get a coffee at Starbucks.

Michael made his way to an interview, grumpy and groggy. He answered a few questions with the boys, and once they were done, they headed back to the car. They had about a half hour drive until they got to the next interview, so Michael decided a quick power nap wouldn’t hurt. He instantly fell asleep, and because he did, you did too. A few minutes later, the guys decided to stop and grab a coffee as well. They stopped down the street and walked to the Starbucks, leaving Michael in the car with the windows down. 

They boys saw you in front of the shop on the floor and panicked. Ashton ran up to you and shook you, “Are you okay? Miss?” Michael, who heard Ashton shouting, woke up and looked around. You sat up and rubbed your head, “Man, he needs to fix his sleep schedule.” Michael looked out the window and saw Ashton talking to you and assumed everything was fine, so he fell back asleep. As you fell to floor again, Luke caught you, unsure what was happening, “Can I get some help here?” Calum helped Luke to set you down in a chair and then went to go get Michael to help them figure out what was going on. When Calum came back with Michael though, you were awake and explaining to Ashton your entire sleep situation.

Michael, still tired, sat down in a chair across from you and smiled sleepily, “Michael, nice to meet you.”

“Y/n, back at ya.”

Ashton looked at you seriously, “so you just fall asleep at random points? That sounds cool, I got the breathing gift.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but fell right to sleep. Calum, who had been watching you and Michael smiled and nudged Ashton. Luke began to poke Michael’s face, and whenever he would become a little conscious and move, you would too. Finally they woke Michael up, and you woke up too. Calum smirked, “you wanna see something cool?” He pulled out his phone and started recording, and as soon as Michael fell asleep in his chair again, you did too. Luke shook Michael awake and put the phone between you two, “watch this!” As you both watched the video, you noticed how you fell asleep at the exact same time, and woke up whenever Michael was shaken. 

You turned to Michael and glared, “DO YOU EVER SLEEP?”

He smiled sheepishly, “Occasionally.”

“I’M SO TIRED.”

He tried to be sweet to get himself out of trouble, “If it makes you feel any better, we just found out we’re soulmates!”

“I NEED SLEEP.”

He smiled and reached across the table to hold your hand, “How about we go take a nap then?”

Ashton cleared his throat, “Michael, we kind of have to go to the interview.”

Michael looked over at you and grinned, “car nap?”

As mad as you were that he had been messing up your sleep schedule for the past 18 years, you couldn’t be mad when you saw him smile. You sighed and smiled back at him, “That sounds perfect.”

 


End file.
